


不要把我和金色的弓兵放在一个房间！

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 存车地点





	1. 上

　　“……”　　  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“……喂，我说，在座的‘英雄王’们。”  
　　  
　　在四四方方的20坪纯白房间内，三个造型各异，共同点皆是金发红眼的青年面面相觑了三分钟后，三双石榴色的眼睛齐刷刷看往在场唯一一个不是王的弓兵。哪怕早就习惯王者齐聚的迦勒底，被相性最差的存在x3一齐盯住，archer多少有些毛骨悚然，再联想到头顶犹如催命符的东西，他更是坐如针毡。  
　　  
　　“你们想好出去的方法了吗?”他抬头望了眼头顶的牌子——  
　　  
　　【不○○就出不去的房间】  
　　  
　　“○○是什么?”问话的英雄王前发有一绺搭在额上，他的灵基给人的感觉与库丘林prototype相仿，属于“年轻状态的英雄王”，迦勒底还有一位不在场的吉尔君，既然能召唤出幼年期，少年期也不足为奇。刚来没多久的吉尔加美什prototype，archer有意回避与他打照面，但仔细一瞧那张更年轻的面孔高傲未改，食指抵着下巴深思，起码表情有认真思考过如何出去。而其他两位英雄王的作态……  
　　  
　　“嚯，有意思。”不知何时换上一身休闲西服的caster职介的贤王吉尔加美什从虚空中拿出酒杯，一面晃荡一面审视空白的房间说，“以一种固定规则编写出的结界，只要遵守这条规则便能破坏，虽说不稳定到极点，极为单纯反而难以用其他方式突破，更没法灵体化。”  
　　  
　　“用本王的对界宝具乖离剑便可轻轻松松撕烂这种不稳定的空间，即使最低限度的解放，狭窄的区域里肆虐的岚风没法控制，本王宝库内的防具能抵消一部分，残余的乱流不足为惧……待在这里消磨时间本王也无所谓。”身披甲胄archer阶的英雄王，提出了最为简单粗暴的方法。  
　　  
　　“真的要在窄得像鹌鹑窝的地方用对界宝具?我【ore】也有同样规模的防护，未免太乱来了，嘁，被自己的武器反伤着实不愉快至极，不过确实是最快捷的方法，我没意见。”吉尔加美什prototype赞同英雄王的提议。  
　　  
　　“本王也没意见。”  
　　  
　　“……”唯一没办法在乱流中存活下来的红衣弓兵不发表看法。  
　　  
　　然后两位英雄王就原地坐了下来，一人斜倚在不知从哪儿抽出来红丝绒沙发上饮酒，一人解除了武装换上一身机车服打起了游戏。背负双剑的吉尔加美什抱胸立在一旁久久无言，半天才反应过来，其他两个自己赞同的是最后一句“呆在这里消磨时间也无所谓”，心中升起一股被戏弄的愤怒。  
　　  
　　“首要的不是找到出去的方法吗?”archer觉得对方说出了自己的心声。  
　　  
　　“以本王所见，那两个符号表示的是‘任意二字都能填进去’，在这里消磨时间，总会触发出去的条件。”贤王仰头一饮而尽，然后将酒杯放置到从金色光圈降下来的矮桌托盘上，拿起土豪金ipad滑动手指开始浏览，“信号还是满格的。”  
　　  
　　“可恶，为什么‘我’会变成这副德行。”吉尔加美什觉得两人难以理喻，archer早已习惯英雄王随性至极的作风，但看到英雄王本人也被自己shock到了，他微妙地心想“吉尔加美什是越长越不靠谱吗”。  
　　  
　　“还是沉不住气啊年轻的‘本王’，大惊小怪可没有王者风范。”对着大屏幕玩主机游戏的英雄王头也不回地抛过来一只蓝牙手柄，“有个双人协作的白金奖杯帮本王拿了。”  
　　  
　　“电子游戏?”他现界时间较短还没被现代文明腐蚀，圣杯召唤赋予了知识却没给具体的操作方法，初次上手自然被虐得找不着北。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。竟然会中这么简单的陷阱，稚嫩过头了，经验年龄方面的差距是弥补不上的，change（换人）！”英雄王打了个响指，贤王在浮空的ipad上点点滑滑，甚至拿出外接键盘放在大腿上单手操作。  
　　  
　　“别打扰本王，本王投资的一家企业资金链断裂，正在想办法补上。”  
　　  
　　“以本王的黄金律居然会亏损。”英雄王略显意外，而吉尔加美什十分惊讶欲言又止，多半想说“你居然会投资企业”。  
　　  
　　“本王期待他们游戏发售很久，没想到他们的管理层这么不中用，要破产也得等本王玩到再破。”贤王俨然完全现代化了，倘若这家公司知晓最古之王是他们的金主，又会作何感想。  
　　  
　　“Faker，过来。”坐在墙边全程对两位闲王没意见的archer，突然被点名硬着头皮上，比初学者的吉尔加美什好不了多少，五分钟出局，最后是英雄王同时操纵两个手柄力挽狂澜。  
　　  
　　“一上来就地狱mode对于新手太勉强了，话说，Faker你真的是现代英灵吗?”英雄王怀疑道，他也很怀疑对方真的是古代英灵吗?吉尔加美什不服气要求再开一局，且不切换难易度，放下手中活的贤王也来围观，一时间房间里洋溢着快活的笑声。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你是笨蛋吗，对直白的预警视而不见，错过最基本的QTE，犯这种错只有初学者，唔，的确是初学者啊‘我’。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，怎会有如此滑稽的死法。”  
　　  
　　双重笑声可谓是魔音贯耳，光看受到两面夹击的吉尔加美什面黑如锅底，这样作想的肯定不止archer一人。很快他一摔手柄：“我好像没必要配合你们玩游戏吧！也不会触发出去的条件。”  
　　  
　　“那干脆假设最恶俗的条件——房间内厮杀到最后一个人才能出去如何?反正活下来的毫无疑问是‘本王’，哈哈哈哈哈。”英雄王的笑话瞬间冷场，房间内只有一人的笑声。  
　　  
　　“本王调整过灵基岂不是很不利。”贤王意识到劣势，却轻描淡写地说了出来，又瞄向脸色更差的吉尔加美什，“年轻的本王‘杀手锏’筹备时间太长，完全不可能在狭小的空间施展。”  
　　  
　　“彼此都清楚自己的底细，不必对决即可预见胜负，何况鹌鹑窝大的地方，打起来毫无乐趣可言，本王又没有和自己对决的嗜好。”  
　　  
　　“……”接二连三被排除在“存活名单”的archer，又被两双石榴色的眼睛齐齐盯住，吉尔加美什奇怪地瞟了眼他认为没必要在意的小人物。archer犹如掉进狮笼的普通人类，背靠墙角默不作声降低自己的存在感。  
　　  
　　接着英雄王把主机收了回去，低头玩起了switch，满不在乎道：“本王目前也没有特别想闲游的心情，外面的小御主一时半会也不缺可用的servant。假如本王缺席几日，迦勒底就遭遇危机全灭，最后的御主根本没拯救人理的资格。”  
　　  
　　“遇上危机对小姑娘而言不成问题，偶尔把误入封闭空间的经历当做休假也不赖，反正需要劳烦本王出场的重大场合不多。”贤王说是信任，实则很不负责地撇下master偷闲去了，他朝向archer仿佛很关切地问道，“迦勒底的主厨空缺倒是影响不小，厨房组好像有狂阶的从者?”  
　　  
　　“小骚动会有，不需要特别担心。”玉藻猫多少能独当一面了，她知道何时该拦下清姬，可布狄卡万一心软放行……archer设想种种可能越发不能安坐，他一直在培养别人独立，倒头来依赖他的人着实不少。  
　　  
　　英雄王抬头，猩红的双眼似笑非笑地凝视他：“你真的不想出去吗?Faker?”  
　　  
　　“你是在明知故问，英雄王。”他白色的眉头紧锁，随后闭上眼假寐，要是受困的时间无限延长，以防万一先待机减少魔力消耗。  
　　  
　　“Faker。”稍许不同的声音，然而也只有英雄王会这样叫他，他睁开眼，年轻的吉尔加美什也靠墙坐下问道，“我在食堂见过你一面，说吧，你是哪里的英灵?”  
　　  
　　“无名小卒罢了，如果要称呼就叫我的职介名archer。”对方多半把“Faker”当自己本名了，都是英雄王的错，倘若要纠正就要解释，他无心多此一举。  
　　  
　　吉尔加美什冷哼一声：“太弱了！作为英灵的数值低下，确实是毫无名气的弓兵，偏偏和我共享同一职介……”archer听说英雄王prototype被召唤发现自己不是saber发了好大一通脾气。  
　　  
　　“的确saber听上去比较帅。”archer感慨喜欢以职介判断英灵强弱的人怎么这么多，身旁的杀气更浓郁了。亚瑟王prototype先于他一步签订契约，master带他参观时正巧撞上“亚瑟王集体用餐”的迦勒底名景，当天archer掌厨，有幸目睹复数的圣剑同时解放的盛况。  
　　  
　　“无论是那群家伙还是这群家伙，全部令人不快到了极点，我没兴趣继续待在这鬼地方。宝库中还有其他能破坏结界的宝具，对‘我’而言，对界宝具的伤害尚能撑受，你一介无名英灵搞不好就死了。”吉尔加美什起身，逆光的阴影遮蔽了坐于墙边的弓兵，“在此之前，你有什么遗言说出来吧，我顺手带句话也无妨。”  
　　  
　　不管是哪个英雄王，骨子里都傲慢没了边，一脸理所当然地道出冷酷至极的话语，archer一点不觉奇怪，深知吉尔加美什的本性，能给他留遗言的机会，可真算得上体贴了。他明白吉尔加美什心中的烦躁，向来自诩最强的王者，忽然到任何召唤都可能发生的迦勒底，与自己相似的存在不止一个。  
　　  
　　换而言之，就连英雄王也受不了英雄王。  
　　  
　　“即便对现状感到不满，对于英灵最重要的便是将自身留驻于现世的基石，御主。她一人负担与多人契约的压力，多体谅一下master吧。”archer一改往日的说教，用更像劝说的委婉语气，吉尔加美什一脸心不在焉也不知道听进去多少，他想了想加上一句，“对了，出去以后转告master，我没关系的。”  
　　  
　　吉尔加美什一言不发长看了他一会儿说：“难怪看那小姑娘很依赖你的样子，不过你大可以放心，有了我这张最强的手牌，自然不需要其他的英灵。”话毕，两声响亮的哼笑传来。  
　　  
　　“哼，三个时期的本王全部在场，这种前所未有的情形很有趣也说不定，所以本王先静观其变，但简直顽固到本王都看不下去了，Faker。”英雄王放下手柄转过身，“……明明求助于本王，问题便迎刃而解了。”  
　　  
　　“哈，现在可不是处死个奴隶赔头羊就完事了的时代，太天真了，年轻的本王。且不论小姑娘，安抚增殖过度的saber们也不是件易事。”贤王一挥手，面前的ipad飞到身侧，他站起，背后的红丝绒沙发陷进金色的光圈中，房间再度空无一物。  
　　  
　　“原本想戏弄一下Faker，玩笑开过头当真了反而没意思。本王身为迦勒底同人祭的最大出版商，真以为本王不清楚这个房间的用途?”紫色衬衣的金发青年以有些夸张的幅度伸手做出邀引的动作。  
　　  
　　“抛弃无谓的自尊心，投入本王的怀抱吧——”  
　　  
　　“倘若你能匍匐于地乞求本王，本王施予你爱怜也未尝不可——”  
　　  
　　两句话同时出口，两双满是惊异的石榴色眼睛视线交汇，又默契地将视线转回到保守在场最大秘密的男人身上。  
　　  
　　“挺能干啊，archer。”  
　　  
　　“不容小觑哟，Faker。”  
　　  
　　房间三度陷入死寂，这回比任何一次长久。archer有预感也未料到英雄王果真在最糟糕的场合，毫无顾忌地说了出来，正当他头痛万分时，旁边的吉尔加美什反应比他激烈得多。  
　　  
　　“别开玩笑了！我喜欢的是女人！”  
　　  
　　好巧他也曾经说过类似的话，archer默默想。  
　　TBC  
*打完标题才想起贤王不是弓兵，但为了玩梗就don't mind了

*旧闪：我常常因为我不会哈哈哈（关智一）感到和你们格格不入


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三闪一茶

　　年轻的吉尔加美什陷入混乱之际，另外二人意会加言传地交换不相通的讯息。  
　　  
　　“从什么时候?”  
　　  
　　“今年夏天从者同人祭。现在回想起来简直如同恋爱轻喜剧一般，戏剧而又荒诞，倘若以罗马假日作比喻称呼为夏威夷（鲁鲁哈瓦）假日也未尝不可哈哈哈。”  
　　  
　　“嚯，本王是上回去冬木特异点清扫残余的时候。”  
　　  
　　“那是唯一一次你和archer一起行动，之后灵子转移故障，再也没有下回了吧?”贤王的双眸低垂目光流转，回忆比对着事发后archer与“自己”的异样，不消片刻理清事情的始末，了然道：“呵，确实够辛苦的，弓兵。”  
　　  
　　“总是能出乎本王的预料呢，原以为三个人的场合多多少少要顾忌一下Faker的精神，看来没那个必要了。”  
　　  
　　“等等，你们要干什么?”吉尔加美什prototype忍不住先于archer出声。  
　　  
　　“不愿加入的话，就在一边看着好了。”英雄王一打响指，覆盖大半个房间的金色涟漪升起有着华丽幔帐的king size床铺，顶柱堪堪碰到了天花板，而吉尔加美什立足之地缩减得愈加逼仄。  
　　  
　　一直坐在房间角落冷眼旁观的高大男人起身，越过吉尔加美什走到床沿，从他的方向只能看见男人的背影。  
　　  
　　“吉尔加美什，你确定只有这个方法?”  
　　  
　　“本王如果说只是想抱你呢?”他看到“自己”坐于床沿，眯起眼勾起嘲弄的弧度，“方才看你一声不响搭上两条线，本以为你胸有成竹断定我们不会出手，可年轻的本王叫你去死都轻易应下了，本王不记得你有这么听话，Faker。”  
　　  
　　“往好的方面想，只要发生一次这种行为便能完成条件。倘若每个人都要触发一次才能完成条件，本王也奈何不了不情愿的‘本王’。”而另一个“自己”倚在靠枕上，比酒更鲜红的眸子透过高脚杯注视着archer，眼珠又转向脸色难看至极的吉尔加美什，竖瞳如同找到感兴趣东西的猫一样微微收缩。  
　　  
　　“我明白了。”从一开始他就没有选项，archer解除圣骸布，光裸着上身跪立，健硕优美的肌肉线条在纱幔的遮掩下半明半暗，磐石般坚实的躯体，却轻轻一勾便陷进被单当中。  
　　  
　　“还留着下半身的武装，是什么又激起了你的羞耻心?”下方的英雄王拨动他大腿内侧的系带戏谑道，他没有回复，位于床头的贤王仅仅晃着酒杯，附和地说：“谁知道呢。”  
　　  
　　“谁先来?”  
　　  
　　上方的贤王低下头，只手捧着他的下颔向上掰，令他直视他的双眼询问：“archer觉得呢?”对方看似在征求意见，实则是将一个无论回答什么都是错的问题抛给自己。钢灰色的眼中两张一正一反一模一样的面孔，带着毛骨悚然的笑意注视着他。  
　　  
　　“time up，看来已经选好答案了——果然两倍的华美在眼前太过头晕目眩，想选择全部无可厚非，但本王准许你的贪求。”archer双目圆睁，而他的下颚把控在对方的手中，根本说不出话来。  
　　  
　　“一起来本王也无所谓。”把玩着绑腿皮带的英雄王回话，archer大感不妙想抽身却被牢牢按住。四只手灵活分工将他的长裤依次解开，白发男人光滑的下体贴在裤腿上，饱满的臀部与结实的大腿挟着对方。极为暧味的纠缠姿势，哪怕尚未进入正题都引人遐想。  
　　  
　　“直接进去没问题，但一起还太勉强。”英雄王扶住男人的胯骨摆成侧身位，观察了一番得出这个结论，未等他抗议，另一位又补充了一句：“慢慢来总装得下去的。”  
　　  
　　“适可而……呃呜。”穴口感到入侵的异物感，他不适地挪动身体，英雄王按住他的左腿，窄穴内不容拒绝地缓慢推进着。身后越过一只手架住他的腿弯，另一只手托住他的脑袋，脸颊贴上温热的腹部。  
　　  
　　解开衬衫的贤王继续把住他的下颚，左手像安抚猫类一样轻轻骚挠，于此同时右手稳稳捏住高脚杯，并将他固定成两腿大开的姿势。  
　　  
　　“啧，怎么紧张得和处女一样。”英雄王不满archer对自己的抗拒，塞入后停了下来。贤王倾倒杯中余下的红酒，血色的酒液顺着腹沟流淌，汇聚在下腹，顺着人鱼线滑到结合处。贤王瞟了一眼仿佛一直闭眼靠墙的吉尔加美什，似笑非笑地重复了一遍回答：“谁知道是为什么呢?”  
　　  
　　手中的高脚杯已空空如也，他手指蘸着葡萄酒，以非正式的魔术材料绘制出简略的魔纹。大多数魔术对他来说，都是储存好便能使用的简单技术，何况对方的魔力抗性低到可以无视。勾画完最后一笔，稀释变淡的水红色加深，腹部印上深红色的花纹。  
　　  
　　archer不清楚魔纹的用途，本能觉得绝非善类，激活的那一刻，他瞳孔放大，嘴唇抖动却说不出话。高热席卷他的全身，由大脑到指尖仿佛要融化般，尤其是下腹另一股不受他控制的热度升起，萎靡的欲望逐渐高涨。  
　　  
　　“哈反倒更紧了…不过动起来也没关系，就当是从头开始开发吧。”英雄王扶住两胯缓缓抽送，银发男人叹息般低吟出声，他诧异地挑挑眉。对方前期总像个没锯嘴葫芦一声不吭，archer突然转性和“自己”动的手脚脱不开干系。他驾轻就熟地抬高对方的双腿往一点顶撞，压抑的呻吟陡然拔高，银色的眼中也浮现出惊异，犹如头一次意识到这声音是从自己口中发出。  
　　  
　　“不错的表情。”上方贤王左手举着iPad将镜头对准他的面庞，archer下意识别过头，再被硬掰着转向正前方。悬空的iPad翻了个面，屏幕上倒映着他双眸湿润耳根到眼角一片通红，羞耻中带着惊怒的表情。他想掩饰后知后觉反应过来已经是被记录下来的影像，愈发难以直视。  
　　  
　　贤王收回空酒杯，继续让iPad悬于半空，腾出手从腋下穿过，archer被他揽住坐直了身体，双腿架入英雄王的两侧，体内的楔子卡入更深处，他愈发不能动弹。  
　　  
　　身后而来的双手抚触胸口、两肋、腰腹一路滑向毛发深处，握住archer被顶得不住晃动的分身。贤王环抱他仿佛对着情人耳语道：“得到允许前，不许射出来，否则……”柔嫩的小孔被指甲刺刮了一下，archer吃痛地倒吸一口冷气，而身后抵住他股间的另一根硬物令悚然的寒气窜上了后背。  
　　  
　　“不可能的！吉尔……加美什……不行。”  
　　  
　　对方紧贴他的臀缝摩擦，手指从臀部下方挤进穴口灵巧地转动着，收缩的穴肉缠住进犯者却越陷越深无法抽离，三人僵持着夹在一起。  
　　  
　　“在看着哦。”耳边的吐息令他一激灵，而背靠一旁的吉尔加美什，依旧不听不闻不看不语，仿佛发生的一切和他毫无关系。注意力转移的刹那，他被完全撑开了，滞涩的钝痛缓慢胀满他的体内。archer双膝支撑着床褥想要阻止继续下陷，然而四只臂膀牢牢缠住他的腰身、颈脖，archer开始呼吸不畅，喉头哽咽道“不行会坏掉的”。  
　　  
　　“同王交欢的时候分心未免太大胆了Faker。”面前英雄王贴上他的前额，血红的蛇瞳占满视界。对方说话张合吐出的热气湿润了嘴唇，却迟迟未吻他，宛如在吸取他的悲鸣滋润咽喉。前后夹击使得他不自主扶住英雄王的肩头保持平衡，更令他快疯掉的是两人的节奏错开，交相搅动着穴肉。  
　　  
　　“已经流出这么多了……要怎么惩罚才好呢。”掌握住他性器的五指分开，半透明的精液如蛛丝悬挂在指间。从蛮横无理的交媾中，他仍旧能感受到近乎麻痹的快感，而小腹发热的魔纹无限放大了这丝快感，痛苦与快乐的自身近乎要割裂成两半。  
　　  
　　“收下王的馈赠吧——”  
　　  
　　“好好记住这个感觉——”  
　　  
　　体内魔力迸发相继的瞬间，archer脑内一片空白，深红的淫纹愈发殷红如血，体内的热潮不减反升，胀痛的小腹绞紧。精神逼到极限，肉体依旧空虚，两者的错位使得archer仿佛脱离了视角，以旁观者的角度审视已成为吉尔加美什囚俘的现状，被关住的自始至终只有他一人。  
　　  
　　“被两人侵犯到这个地步大门仍未敞开，看来还不够。”贤王望向紧闭的门扉，同时也注视门扉旁的“自己”。一绺金发搭在前额的吉尔加美什睁开眼，与他对视，不赞同的眼神逼问自身为何要荒唐至此，只换来一个戏谑的微笑。  
　　  
　　“是远远不够呀，Faker。”机车服的英雄王手指临摹红色的魔纹，其中魔力的存量离满溢还有段差距。archer身体发颤，喉咙黏腻地低声叫着“吉尔加美什”，湿润的银色双眼越过英雄王的肩头，意有所指的目光转向房间内的第四个人。  
　　  
　　“终于肯求饶了吗？本王也有其他破除结界的手段，若想要本王带你出去，用更谄媚的请求方法如何？Faker。”  
　　  
　　“因为有三人在场无法向我们其中的任一个求救，现如今无需再顾虑，投入本王的怀抱吧，emiya。”  
　　  
　　archer发软的双膝支起自己，体内堵塞得满满的楔子抽离后流出了大股的精液，他放开英雄王的肩头，失去重心瘫倒。上身跌在床下手肘支撑着地板像是受伤的豹子抬起头，下身挂在床上结实修长的双腿屈起微微分开，从墙边吉尔加美什的视角，能看见张合的臀缝间淫靡地吐露白汁。对方从地上爬起，床与墙壁的间隔不过一人多宽，白发褐肤的男人仍旧摆正了身体，赤着脚走向门扉旁的金发少年。他更加意识到那是比他要高大健壮的男人，勾起难堪的记忆，年轻的面庞浮现出暗晦的情绪。

　　他和亚瑟王们发生争执之际，从后厨走出来的红衣弓兵劝服亚瑟王，并答应补偿吉尔加美什prototype破坏掉的午餐时间。看见明显和仇敌关系很好的弓兵，他没什么好脸色。弓兵亦是一副厌烦的作态，双手环胸居高临下站在他跟前说：“别给master和我添麻烦了。”明明在替他解围却摆出一副狗憎人厌的态度，原本他有话想说，也全化作了一腔怒火。  
　　  
　　此时一切都有了解读，吉尔加美什唾弃自己的荒唐，同时涌起报复似的快感。谁知道那装腔作势的皮囊下藏着一个荡妇，永远无法展示给孺慕眼光的橙发少女与信奉骑士道的金发碧眼亚瑟王们。他知晓对方没有任何过错，只是运道不好遇上吉尔加美什罢了，真正作恶的是自身，是喜好玩弄、观察他人恶劣至极的“自己”。  
　　  
　　情绪的欢欣与理智的谴责，还未步入成熟期的王陷入了两难，旁观者时而闭眼沉思，时而睁眼观察，他心境矛盾之余也察觉到了对方的矛盾之处。  
　　  
　　“为什么不拒绝？”archer既不明确接受也不拒绝，暗中观察的吉尔加美什匪夷所思道。若是屈服，对方应当表现的更识相，若是拒绝，这种程度的反抗也无济于事。  
　　  
　　“因为我比任何人都清楚，你的‘爱’究竟有多麻烦。”男人俯身双手插入他的发间，与他交换了一个绵长的吻，惊讶使他僵了一秒，又出于一种奇妙的心理没有抗拒。从者的体质令魔力交换格外漫长，嘴唇分开后，舌尖挑起长长的银丝，收回齿间，湿润的双唇勾起自嘲的笑容，对方钢色眸中毫不掩饰的厌烦与嘲弄，他格外恨得牙痒痒同样也硬得发痛。  
　　  
　　“该死，我不喜欢男人。”他暗骂了一句拽着对方后颈的发尾，拉近距离咬上那可恨的嘴唇，直冲冲地撞进这具男体。archer后背重重跌回身后的大床，体内先前留下的汁液潮湿得仿佛女阴，他轻易地进入了，贪婪蠢动的肉壶紧紧绞住令他难以抽身。  
　　  
　　比预想的更厚实饱满，他半敞开的胸膛清晰感受到湿潮的体温，archer硬挺的乳尖像是小石子在他们之间游滑，他用力捏住弹滑十足的胸肌，该死男人会有这种手感吗？两名王调换位置变为旁观者，在吉尔加美什的一左一右，或卧或坐。  
　　  
　　“没想到archer最终选择了你。”嘴上说着，贤王并不惊奇地看向深陷欲望漩涡的弓兵，“他总会做出让自己陷入最恶劣境地的选择，愚不可及的顽固男人，正是如此才配得上本王的宠爱。”  
　　  
　　“Faker的味道如何？他并不讨厌粗鲁的对待，毕竟是个有自虐嗜好的男人，真想惩戒他建议你换种方式。”英雄王戏谑地勾起嘴角。  
　　  
　　archer战栗着吐息，接纳三人份的魔力令他饱胀得晕晕乎乎，房间响起清脆的细微开锁声，条件已然满足，然而他的满足不意味着王的满足。archer认命地任由吉尔加美什把他分得更开，红肿翻卷的小穴流出多到盛不下的魔力。  
　　  
　　“从今往后你的魔力只能通过体液交换来摄取。”贤王抚摸他抬起的小腿，一路滑向腿根，再度亮起的淫纹渴求的魔力渐渐满盈，散发出柔和餍足的光芒。附上魔纹的人进行交欢的次数，在魔术师眼里可谓是一清二楚，archer无法向他隐瞒，也无法求助除他以外的人。  
　　  
　　“宁愿和我们每一个人交欢也不愿偏向我们其中任意一个。出去后，你会先光顾谁的房门，还是期待下一次饕餮盛宴的享乐呢？emiya。”  
　　END


End file.
